


Black Acrylics

by phoreverphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoreverphan/pseuds/phoreverphan
Summary: Prompt: Dan puts acrylic nails on his fingernails and has a hard time masturbating so Phil helps him out. Points to you if it’s teenage!phan.





	Black Acrylics

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I’ve ever finished and the first smut I’ve even attempted, but I tried :)

It had been nearly two weeks since he had put on the black acrylic nails, and despite being immensely pleased with the aesthetic, it hadn’t been long after he applied them that he realized their fatal flaw. Nearly two weeks with fake nails meant nearly two weeks without jerking off, which was the longest Dan had gone since he was 13. At this point he was practically desperate.

Unfortunately for him, not only were his fingers quite inhibited, his best friend and long time crush was sleeping over, and although in the back of his mind he wanted nothing more than for Phil to walk in on him masturbating, he in no way wanted to make things awkward between them.

It was 3am, far too late to be making rational decisions. But Phil was asleep. Dan could at least go into the bathroom and try. Dan quietly rose from his mattress on the floor (he had let Phil have the bed) and tiptoed towards the door, cringing at the creak the floorboards made beneath him. He slipped through the door to his bedroom and down the hall, into the bathroom. He flipped the light switch, squinting at the sudden assault on his eyes.

Swinging the door shut behind him, Dan closed the toilet lid and sat down, shoving his sweatpants and boxers down to his knees. Not bothering with any teasing as he was really quite desperate to come, he wrapped one hand around his cock, clamping the other over his mouth so as to muffle the moan that escaped him at the mere touch. He began to move his hand, but the sharp corners of his nails scraped against the sensitive skin and he jerked his hand away in pain, letting out a yelp albeit the hand still covering his mouth. “Shit,” he muttered, knowing just how thin the walls in his house were and, had it been any other time, someone certainly would have heard him.

Despite his previous failure, Dan was determined and admittedly very horny, so once again he wrapped his hand around his cock. Very cautiously, he ran his fingers along the underside, being careful to only use the base of his fingers and keep his acrylics far away. He began to gain momentum, sliding his hand back and forth along the underside of his dick, reaching his other hand up under his shirt to circle his nipple. He was now completely hard, but needed much more friction if he was to get anywhere tonight. He had fallen into a rhythm, letting his hands take over after many years of practice, his mind wandering to Phil. He subconsciously ran his thumb through his slit, but jolted back into reality as the sharp edge of his nail scraped against the sensitive skin of his cock once more. This time he really did let out a yelp, as there was no longer a hand over his mouth.

Dan panicked. He was certain someone had heard him, and his belief was confirmed when he heard Phil’s footsteps, sounding as if he was running. In a rush, at 3am where his thoughts made no sense, Dan’s plan was to stay as quiet as possible so Phil would go back to bed. It hadn’t even occurred to him that he hadn’t locked the door.

“Are you okay?” Phil shouted, barging into the bathroom without a second thought. “I–” he faltered when he saw Dan, who, in his attempt to stay as quiet as possible, had not pulled up his pants. Phil’s whole face flushed, the redness extending to cover his ears and neck, while Dan just rested his face in his palms. “Oh my god, Dan, I’m so sorry!” Phil blurted, covering his face with one hand. “I just heard you scream and I was worried– speaking of which, why did you scream?

Dan blushed just as red as Phil, but explained his situation. By the end Phil had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at the sheer absurdity of Dan’s predicament. “So… what are you going to do?” Phil asked, trying his very best to keep a straight face. Dan glared at Phil, then covered his face with his hands once more. “I guess I can just give up on this and I’ll take these off in the morning,” Dan muttered, barely audible, gesturing to his crotch and then his nails.

“Well, I could… help? If that’s okay with you?” Phil asks quietly, blushing even harder than before. “N… no…” Dan stammered, though of course that was exactly what he wanted.

“Sorry, I’ll just… leave, and we can forget this ever happened.” Phil stammered, and turned to go back to the bedroom. Dan hesitated. He could let Phil leave, but despite what Phil had said, neither of them would ever forget this, and Dan didn’t think he would ever be able to look Phil in the face again. Or he could accept, which could either lead to a relationship with his crush, or just make things impossibly awkward. “You know what?” Dan says, coming to a conclusion. Phil turned back around, his hand still on the doorknob. “Fuck it, we can talk about it in the morning, and I really do need some help.” He gestured to his nails frustratedly, then slid back a little farther on the toilet seat and spread his legs to allow Phil space.

Phil walked the few feet back over to Dan to kneel between Dan’s legs and pressed his palm against the boy’s crotch, his dick hardening once again. Phil continued palming, Dan letting out small moans with each touch. “Touch me already,” Dan groaned, pushing his hips up into Phil’s hand. At this, Phil let out a small laugh, pushing the other boy’s sweatpants and boxers back down to his thighs in one fluid motion and gently wrapped his hand around Dan’s cock. Dan let out another moan, louder this time, as Phil began slowly stroking.

Phil began to pick up speed, sliding his hand back and forth along Dan’s length, reaching his other hand up to fondle his balls. “Fuck, Phil,” Dan muttered reaching out to dig his nails into the other boy’s shoulders, as Phil ran his thumb along Dan’s slit, gathering precome and spreading it around. The two fell into a rhythm, Dan pushing his hips up into Phil’s hand with each stroke of his cock.

“Phil–” Dan stuttered, “I’m c-close.” Phil broke his rhythm, moving his hand back and forth along Dan’s cock faster than before. With a jolt, Dan came into Phil’s fist, the other boy continuing to stroke Dan though his orgasm.

“Wow,” Dan said. “Thanks.”

The two looked at each other for a moment, before Phil grabbed some toilet paper and began to clean off his hand, as well as Dan’s cock. “So, what does this make us?” Phil asked, his voice wavering slightly. “I,” Dan began, unsure of what to say now. Phil met his eyes, the worry evident in his expression. “I think we should talk about it in the morning, but for now I want to say… I think I love you.”

Phil looked away, and released the breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “I love you too,” Phil said, sounding relieved. “You and your goddamn nails.”


End file.
